Akatsuki Party
by Deidaradono
Summary: The Akatsuki is having a party and naruto is their to get all the dirty facts...okay not really dirty but really really funny.


4

Authors Note: I figured that the Akatsuki were a little to weird so I made this fic to show just how sick and twisted they can be.

The Akatsuki Party…

Not many people know exactly how weird the Akatsuki really is…but I was there…me Naruto Uzumaki.

Yep you'd better BELIEVE IT!!!! After all I was scared out of my pants trying to get this information for you to indulge your senses on. Just a few things I think you should know…

First of all I got this information of my own free will and am not to be blamed if you read this and are completely sicked out! Now just remember that if you do read this you are reading this of your own free will, and I am not

fraudulent for any charges.

-Naruto Uzumaki

It all started on September 23rd at 10:00 p.m. at night.(These are the actual words spoken at the "Akatsuki Party" so from this point on it will all be in quotes.)

The Night of the Party

"Itachi-sama!!! Screamed a girl with bangs over her eyes and down to about shoulder length. Oh were is he

he should be here with the …dadada…party favors by now!!! Shut up Daidara-koro!!! No Sasori no danna!!! What did you say!!!? Relax you guys I'm here with the party favors, said Itachi out of the pink beads of the akatsuki party room. What's up Itachi-san!? Nothing deidara-dono just got the party favors which include: whistles, hats, CANDY, and my personal favorite GUMMI PIZZA!!!!!!!!!! Itachi you know

that this is a Akatsuki Party right??? Yeah why??? Because were not throwing a birthday party Itachi-san!!! Screamed deidara. Itachi's face immediately changed from extremely cute and happy to saggy and sad. WAAAAAA. Screamed Itachi. OH! Now look what you've done deidara, yelled Kisame at deidara in his pink fluffy apron. WAAAAA, WAAAAA, relax Itachi we love your choice of party favors okay, okay…really are you telling me the truth kisama-mama? Of course."

Half an hour till the Party

" Oh my gosh deidara did you clean the pink fluffy akatsuki carpet yet!!?? NO Sasori no danna I'm still trying to set up the cups in a pretty pyramid…Oh deidara you're useless!!! Itachi are the party favor's in the pretty pink fluffy, with a bow on top bags yet? Asked kisame to Itachi. Almost kisama-mama!!! Good make sure there is enough of

your gummi pizzas to go to everyone, politely said kisame making the pretty Barbie cake. Okay kisama-mama. He smiled back at the small innocent Itachi and in his head popped up the thought 'Kill, Kill, KILL!!!!!' but he just continued to smile at the child he wanted to kill so much. Okay sasori no danna everything is set up and the pink fluffy carpet and the pink fluffy windowsill is dusted and of course we have our pink C.D. playing in our cd player with the pretty clouds on it. Good now let in the guests."

PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With the pink cd playing and the guests enjoying their time they went to entertainment. " How are you Toby? I'm fine said Toby to deidara," (The rest of the small talk is boring so I'll get to the friends associating about the party)

" Oh my gosh!!! Said deidara to Itachi to. What!!! What's going on!? Only twelve people came…deidara there were only twelve people invited…oh…good." (Once again more small talk)

After Party

" Great!!! Now I have to clean up the pretty pink fluffy akatsuki carpet and the pretty pink windowsill dusted again!!! Relax deidara all we have to do is believe all the stuff is gone and it'll disappear, said Itachi. So they closed their eyes and believed………'I love you, love me, were a family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to?!!! Holy shit!!! What the is that thing!!?? It's my best friend, said Itachi prancing around with Barney…wow that sucks said sasori no danna now we have a barney lover…'kill, Kill, KILL"

Now you know just how terrible the akatsuki and their pink fluffy carpet can be. Just remember if you want to go to a rockin' party go to an Akatsuki Party!!!!!!!!!!

Signed Naruto Uzumaki

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Disclaimer: Just so you know I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.


End file.
